


Frog Song

by Raskol



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raskol/pseuds/Raskol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Genesis is a frog, and Sephiroth is his fair maiden. Ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Song

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, silly. Wrote this five months ago, then promptly forgot about it.

This situation was not, Sephiroth was convinced, covered in _ShinRa's Rules and Regulations for Field Operatives_.  
  
The little boy he'd encountered squinted at the brilliant red-and-black frog clutched in Sephiroth's hand and sucked on his upper-teeth. "Yeah, you ain't gonna find a store sellin' a Remedy for another coupla' miles at least." He straightened from his crouch and turned bright eyes onto Sephiroth, grinning. "But you know what _will_ work?"  
  
Sephiroth was bad with children, but he knew enough to humor them. "What?"  
  
"A kiss!" At Sephiroth's blank stare, the boy sniffed. "Aw, c'mon, don't tell me you don't know all the stories! You just gotta plant a big, fat wet one on 'im, and he'll be good as new."  
  
Stories. Stories were Genesis's expertise, not his. Unfortunately, Genesis was a frog. But, perhaps, given the circumstances ...  
  
Sephiroth raised Genesis up to his eyes and considered it. Genesis glared back at him, as if daring him to _go right ahead, you smug bastard, why don't we see how long it takes for the great Sephiroth to drop dead from frog poison?_  
  
Sephiroth sighed, lowered his hand, and knelt down to rummage through their pack, searching for their wallet. The boy looked at him, stuck his tongue into his cheek, chewed on it, scuffed the dirt, and then, clearly unable to stand the wait anymore, said: "Hey, aren't you gonna do it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tch. Whacha doin' then?"  
  
"Paying you," Sephiroth said, tossing the copy of _Loveless_ he found over his shoulder. It landed with a satisfying _splat_ in the mud. Genesis croaked in displeasure.  
  
"Cool! For what?"  
  
"To kiss him for me."  
  
" _Korkwraakkk_ ," Genesis said, offended, just as the boy said, "Nuh- _uh_ , don't you _know_ anything? It's gotta be a _maiden's kiss_."  
  
Sephiroth frowned, his hand stilling, and looked up.  
  
The boy grinned and shrugged. "Well, you _do_ look like a maiden."  
  
Two seconds crept by. Then Genesis burbled.  
  
Sephiroth twitched. It was, he thought, going to be a long hike.


End file.
